FINAL INCANTATION
by Silent Squeak
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP* The morning is dark, a dark evil green glow flows from under the quilt... FinalIncatation is based on HarryPotter, but this one is for the money, what happens in Hp 7? My ideas of the book is all in here... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA... feeling evil?
1. Cell Phone

(4 / |\|) Just to let the reader's know. I kind of based this on "Water and Ash" by Sakura1287. Yes she let me, because I asked her. This story is really weird and each Chappie is really short. Just warning you.  
  
  
  
A dark green glow flooded from under Draco's quilt. Harry leans over the top bunk rail and hears some murmuring. He looks down and wonders what Draco was doing.  
  
"Probably chatting with Ginny again," Harry thought to himself "Wonder what would happen if I-"  
  
Yanking the quilt off of Draco, the green light blinded Harry's eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! GOD POTTER!"  
  
"Dayum Draco, turn down the fricken light, it hurts."  
  
"Okay okay, fine. Cellonion Lumos"  
  
The small-enchanted Nokia 840 dimmed downed to its original non-magical glow. (Wait. a cell? First Tina's Enchanted-Laptops. where did that come from in the first place?) Seamus looks across the room at the two, one in a dark green pj, the other in a gold.  
  
"What the heck?" Silence creeps along and a cricket chirps in the distance. "Aw forget it." And goes back to sleep.  
  
Draco looks up and Harry with a grumpy sort of look, while Harry looks back down with confused look. Both of the boys asked at the same time-  
  
"What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"JINX, you owe me a butterbeer!" Harry replied quickly.  
  
Silent laughter filled the cabin. After a few minutes, the cabin quiets down and the cricket once again starts his ghostly solo.  
  
"I was talking to Blaise about the trip so far and how our lives have changed. This has been a strange one hasn't it Potter? Six years of complete rivalry and hatred, and it all torn apart with only two small things. Ginny of course," Draco smiled remembering the beginning of the year. " And being stuck in a cabin with you.  
  
Harry snickered at this comment. "For once Draco, I believe you are right."  
  
"Har Har Har. So tell me, what are YOU doing up so early?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just staring at the stars and wond-"  
  
"Huh? Staring at what? How?"  
  
"Look up Draco, duh. the invisibility spell we learned yesterday."  
  
"Hey cool, I never thought of that." And he too, stared at the stars.  
  
  
  
(4/N) Freakishly weird and bad right? I don't really care because I'm bored. But leave reviews because I will go back and change the chapters all the time. If you have any ideas for what should come up next or what not, tell me. If I get more then one idea or so, I'll just have to mush them all together because whatever you throw at me will sound good, or better then what I can make up. Later. 


	2. Apology

(A/N) Crazy hasn't it? Well here is chapter two. Last night as I was chatting with Tina, I got the craziest idea; why not mix the muggle world with the magic world???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain poured down on the students as they followed Dumbledore down to the nearby town.  
  
"Welcome to Europe where the wiz's do dere stuff, and dem parties and balls last till mid-"  
  
"Shoot, not again." Draco tried to protect the enchanted Zony MP3 player as well as his white blond hair. "Granger, what was that water repellent spell again?"  
  
Hermione walked over to him, but as she stood next to him, the rain suddenly stopped soaking his perfectly combed hair. She mumbled a short spell and then begins to walk away when Draco said thanks. Hermione turns around with the small Rain Shield spell still dancing above her head.  
  
" Did you say something nice?" Surprised that after all the years of being called a Mudblood, Malfoy had said something nice. " Or is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Draco grinned "Ginny said I should be nicer with her friends or she would leave me, I already made my peace with Harry, so Hermione, would you please accept my apology?"  
  
"Are you up to something again?" Not trusting the now completely soaked boy. "I'll think about it, maybe Ginny has done some good too you." As she started to jog, trying to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
Once they were all in town, they spread out, going there own ways, looking, studying, buying, and wishing.  
  
"I wished I had that game," As Draco checked out the box of the new release game "Need For Speed, Firebolt Unleashed". "Father wouldn't approve of me using his money on a game"  
  
Ginny came up and took Draco's hand, "Don't need to Draco, I bet Harry would burn you a copy of the game, he got the game for his birthday this summer from Sirius."  
  
"Yeh"  
  
As they leave the store, three girls walk in, one was talking on a cell phone. Draco turns his head and his gaze follows the three young witches as they make their way to the back of the store. Ginny looks at him and follows his stare too the back of the building and see the back of one girl disappear behind a shelf.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were staring at something, what were you staring at? Is there something back there that I can't see?"  
  
"Ummm. it was nothing, I guess I was thinking of something and I just blanked out. Sorry Gin."  
  
After the little couple left, the three girls behind the comic section started to giggle.  
  
"Tina, did you see that boy look at me?"  
  
"Heck no, he was staring at me Sarah."  
  
"Obviously you both know he was staring at me"  
  
"Yeh right Riraynea, he was looking straight at me." Rubbing her arm after Rira punched her on the arm. "Ouch. hey watch it, I was joking"  
  
Giggling filled the building again.  
  
" Please do be quiet," the owner stuck his head around the corner "People are trying to read."  
  
Quiet flowed around the building again till Sarah said,  
  
"But didn't you see the girl with him, she was practically dragging him out the door, looks like his girlfriend."  
  
"Yeh, but did you see the way he looked as us? He looks new to town, wonder if he has a MagikCell?"  
  
Tina confused, asked "How? We don't know his name, only how he looks like."  
  
Holding up her cell phone, Rira shows the other two girls the little camera on the hinge of her cell phone.  
  
"With any luck, we can use the muggle technology and our magic to search for him on the WizWideWeb. See, I have a pretty decent picture of him; I think we could use Adoba Fotoshop to sharpen the picture."  
  
"We could also use his voice to find him too!" Sarah had just remembered a little spell she had read the night before.  
  
"His voice?" Tina was blanking out again, she was still dreaming about what it would be like to be that boy " We haven't even hear him say a word yet."  
  
Sarah drags her two friends to the spot where she had seen the boy earlier through the window. She mutters something, and a small projection of the same area projected from her wand.  
  
"I wished I had that game, father wouldn't approve of me using his mon-"  
  
"Wow Sarah, that's really cool, now there is no way we can't find out who he is!" As Rira stared into the projection.  
  
Sarah "turned off" the spell just as Ginny started to say Draco's name.  
  
Tina laughed. "Once we find him, how are going to decide who gets him?"  
  
  
  
(A/N) Well, this should be interesting. LOL. Well I'd Like to thank Sakura for being the first one to read thy story. LOL must just be because she's been like the only one that knows about me on ff.net. Well. Yup. Later. 


	3. Darkness Returns

(A/N) Is this the end? The final battle? If you thought that, you have got to be crazy, I am not going to make a story this short. LOL. Read! Review!  
  
  
  
The darkness came rolling in at 7 o'clock. The dinner bell rang from the middle of base camp and all the young wizards flowed in from all corners of the camp for dinner.  
  
"Mmm. that smells good, wonder what it is?"  
  
As Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise walked in, they saw a little elf barbecuing hamburgers on a grill.  
  
"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry walked over to the little cook as his friends went to find a table.  
  
"Dobby has not used any of the vacations that Master Dumbledore offered me from three years ago, since the vacations were wasted in the past," One of the hamburgers suddenly flipped over as Dobby used his own brand of magic to flip it. "Master has offered me to come with Harry Potter's group of friends and cook for them."  
  
"Well keep up the good job Dobby, I was wondering who cooked that salmon last night."  
  
Harry walked off and looked around. Then in the west summit of Mt. Doom a dark green mist appeared. The mist rearranged itself into a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.  
  
"PROFESSOR! THE DARK MARK!"  
  
All the students whipped around in their seats and saw the symbol of the Dark Lord. Professor Dumbledore came running out from his camp and looked at the green image in the darkening sky.  
  
"Everyone, back to your cabin, I am going to cast the Dark Curtain Spell. Upon returning to your cabin, send a message through your enchanted computer or cell phone to me. Read through your notes of the spells, incantations, and shield you have learned in the last week, this may be the face off we came here to prepare for."  
  
Little Dobby ran as fast as his short little legs could carry him back to the professor's cabin. Everyone ran back to his or her cabin. Dobby tripped on a rock, Draco, seeing his ex-house elf, thought about helping the little one. He gave up arguing with him self and pointed his wand at the elf.  
  
" Accio!"  
  
Dobby disappeared from the spot and became a small green blur as he flew to Draco's hand. Draco, carrying Dobby, ran back to the cabin.  
  
Entering the cabin, he saw Harry typing on the laptop; Seamus going thought the notes, Goyle trying to read his notes. Kevin, Justin, and Ernie were in the back room practicing the shield spells.  
  
"ThankyouThankyouThankyouDracoMaylfoySirWhoknowswhatcouldhavehappenedtomeify ouhadnotcomealongandsavedmethedarkonewouldhavecamebackandgotmelikehowithadgo ttenWinky..." The small elf said in one breath. But after mentioning Winky's name, he started to cry.  
  
Harry looked up from the slim computer, which shrunk down to the size of a laptop; Harry took it and put it in his jean pocket. Confused, he asked.  
  
"Dobby? Draco?"  
  
"Dobby tripped so I picked him up 'cause I knew he wasn't going to make it to Dumbledore's cabin on -."  
  
"Dobby is sorry for wanting to leave my old master's family," Dobby interrupted, "Dobby is sorry, very sorry, but it is only the reason that Dobby's eldest master treated Dobby too the edge, almost to a point where Dobby's mind went crazy."  
  
Draco stared at the little being, not believing that he was that mean to the house elf in his younger years.  
  
"I'm sorry Dobby, I guess that was what I was like, I never knew we were that mean to you, then again, I was pretty narrow minded back then. But I'm not supri- "  
  
"Draco, not now, we need to prepare, this is it, the final face off, or at least that's what Dumbledore said in the last email." Harry typed a quick reply back to the professor as Draco and the rest of the boys read the email that Harry had printed (and of course, they didn't have a printer, so obviously Harry used magic.). Dobby walked over to Draco/Harry's bunk and sat out of the boys' ways.  
  
The nine quietly yet swiftly practiced spells, recited incantations, read through notes, and prepared their broom for the flight to Mt. Doom as dark blue comets swirled around the camp as the Dark Curtain Spell took affect.  
  
  
  
(A/N) And how is that for suspense? (Snickers) Well, Yeh. Its either no one is reading this or you readers aren't leaving reviews. Pick an excuse and place it in a review so I know, and know to either get mad at the readers or find a way to advertise the story. LOL. So, that's all I'm going to say. Oh yes. Thank you to the few that reviewed my story so far. That would be Tina (Sakura1287/LadyJade) and Riraynea (ByeBye). I'M STILL EXPECTING A REVIEW FROM SARAH, JUSTIN (both of Washington), AND JENNY (of Hong Kong). 


	4. Sorry Readers

Dear Readers if there are any readers out there. I am sorry that there have not been much updating going on with Final Incantation. Life has kind of sucked lately, and I feel empty inside and my mind has gone blank. I will try to get the story up ASAP when life gets better. Sorry.  
  
King Squeaky 


End file.
